


might seduce a guy type

by Saluki



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Billie Eilish's influence, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sort Of, but kinda bad gays, dubcon, not bad guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saluki/pseuds/Saluki
Summary: Things get a little out of hand when the tune of "bad guy" sounds on the shooting area of the show, and Seungyoun doesn't think about consequences even for a second. Later, after catching Hangyul in an empty hallway, Seungyoun decides that he went a little too far, and he already plans to apologize, but everything goes wrong again. Younger boy's cock is pressing against his thigh, and Seungyoun wants to tease him a little bit more.





	might seduce a guy type

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, and I still have problems with writing  
But I hope you will be able to read more than one or two paragraphs lol
> 
> Also available in Russian  
[here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8686234)

Seungyoun thinks he must have done something wrong when Hangyul doesn't stop at the sound of his voice and bumps his shoulder as he passes. Seungyoun hisses, twitching away from the unexpected hit, calls Hangyul again and looks blankly at the back of the boy who is hurrying away in the opposite direction from their dressing room.

«What was that?», the slightly startled voice comes from right next to him, and Seungyoun turns to see Seungwoo looking questioningly in the direction of the almost fleeing Hangyul.

«I have no idea», Seungyoun finally says, sucking the air through his teeth as he rubs his slightly aching shoulder.

_The whole thing was supposed to be a joke, maybe a little bit a fanservice for their fans. And it was until _Hangyul begins to ignore him behind the scenes.

Seungyoun doesn't know what's going on, and he definitely wants to make it clear, so he’s trying to catch up, grabbing Hangyul's forearm, which younger boy immediately pulls out.

«Wait», Seungyoun says, trying again. Hangyul is strong and seems to be annoyed, and it hardly helps Seungyoun stop him.

«Back off», Hangyul says and pulls his hand away again, quickening his pace. Seungyoun doesn’t understand why he’s suddenly so frantic, but he grabs the boy clearly stronger than expected. He slams Hangyul into the wall just outside the restroom, banging his shoulder blades against the rough surface.

«What did you say?» he hissed through his teeth and sticks nails into yonger's skin through the fabric of his shirt, trying to bring the guy in a sense. And heavily exhales, trying to calm down himself too. Sometimes Hangyul can refer to him informally, but the situation now isn’t conducive to such a thing.

«Fuck off», Hangyul snaps again.

«What's the matter?» Seungyoun almost exclaims, not being able to hide his surprise at such strange behavior. «Is this because of-»

«I said, get the fuck off me», Hangyul suddenly pushes him, but Seungyoun reacts faster, literally leaning on younger and pinning his body to the wall. His forearm is pressing across Hangyul’s chest. They are so close that Seungyoun catches his breath on his own face when Hangyul stops running for a second and turns away, lowering his gaze and clenching his teeth hard. His jaw tightens, and Seungyoun is able to feel his tension physically.

«What the fuck is wrong?» he repeats roughly. He presses his forearm harder, trying to draw attention to himself and finally get an answer to his question. He is almost certain that in this state Hangyul can punch him without thinking: he sees yonger boy's hand clenched into a fist.

«Back off», Hangyul says, but this time more quietly than before. There is something like desperation in his voice. Seungyoun can't figure out what's wrong with him.

«What happened?» he does another attempt and even slightly softens the voice, blankly staring at the pale face of the younger boy. Maybe it is because Seungyoun behaved a little too much on the stage tonight. But they'd done almost similar shit before, and Hangyul didn't react like that. «Did I do something wrong?»

«Nothing, just stand back, hyung», Hangyul says it in a barely audible voice, returning to his official tone. His Adam's Apple jumps nervously up and down as Seungyoun moves closer, looking at his face and trying to unravel the cause of this behavior on his own.

«Why are you-», Seungyoun understands everything himself. He realizes it when he presses the younger harder into the wall and his thigh inadvertently rests against his pants. «What the-»

Hangyul clenches his teeth and looks away. His pale cheekbones are pink now, and Seungyoun can see it clearly in the dim light of corridor lamps. Seungyoun is not angry anymore. He hangs for a couple of seconds before he grins, squints his eyes a little and presses his hip up, causing a sharp sigh and panic in the other’s eyes.

«Did I make you hard?» he asks with the arrogant smile and squeezes his fingers which was resting on Hangyul’s chest. He clutches the crackling fabric of Hangyul’s black shirt and pulls it toward him, forcing the younger boy to turn and finally meet his gaze.

Hangyul doesn’t answer. Hangyul doesn’t want to answer, but Seungyoun knows the answer and a confirmation is unnecessary for him. And he can't help admitting that he's fucking turned on by all of it. All this situation. He had never seen Hangyul like this before. Scared of his own reaction. Horny. _Because of him_. The younder's dick rests against his thigh, and Seungyoun wants to tease Hangyul a little bit more.

«Ran off to jerk off, huh?» Seungyoun's voice is near Hangyul's wet temple, and his hips press forward slightly. Hangyul faintly whines and rests his hand on Seungyoun’s thigh just below the pelvic bone. He pushs trying to pull Seungyoun away. Seungyoun feels his uneven breathing and the way his own dick twitches under the thick fabric of his pants.

«I bet you think about me every time you do that, don't you?» he whispers the first thing that comes to his mind and slides his free hand down Hangyul's instantly taut stomach. His fingers clings to the buckle of his black pants and he slides his phalanges slightly inward. He isn’t going to do anything, he just wants to know how Hangyul will react to this _groundless_ provocation. And he receives a response immediately.

Hangyul lets out a stream of air through his clenched teeth and finally pushes him away with all his strength. The strong hit makes Seungyoun fly a few meters of the narrow corridor, his back hits against the opposite wall, and he feels how Hangyul leans heavily on him. But the younger boy jerks his hands away from his shoulders almost immediately and abruptly pulls away, taking a few tentative steps back.

«Fuck off», he says again, as if what's the only words he can say right now. His eyes are full of despair mixed with desire, and Seungyoun wildly flatters that it is because of him.

«Hey, I just wanted to look», he says, his eyebrow is rising up and the grin is spreading again. Hangyul doesn't say anything, takes another step back, and then storms back toward their dressing room. A hoarse laugh follows him down the hall.

Seungyoun rests the back of his head against the wall, unable to stop his smile from spreading. He quickly licks his lips and looks down, realizing that he has a hard-on too. He mockingly wrinkles his nose and presses his groin with his hand, grinning and bowing his head in disbelief.

_The whole thing was supposed to be a joke, maybe a little bit a fanservice for their fans. And it was until_, pinning Hangyul in an empty corridor near washrooms, Seungyoun realizes that he can’t do anything about the fact that he wants to fuck the younger member of his own group.

~

Seungyoun likes the way Hangyul looks away when he shows up in their dressing room. Other boys don’t change their clothes, deciding to get to the dorm first, because their cars are already waiting, and Seungyoun, nodding at the leader's explanation, goes to his belongings. He even thinks he can tease Hangyul one more time because he won't have a chance for it in the car, but Hangyul dodges his touch and rushes out.

«I'll wait outside, hyung», he says it to Seungwoo, who nods in silence, looking at Seungyoun with a mute question in his eyes. Seungyoun shrugs, returning his attention to his backpack, but he can't hide the grin anyway. Hangyul's voice is slightly hoarse, and Seungyoun, _of course_, knows the reason.

«What was that?» Seungwoo asks him when they're the last to leave the dressing room and walk down to where their cars are parked. He looks carefully, but Seungyoun only slightly tilts his head, giving him a mocking look from under his bangs.

«Nothing», he says simply. «It's okay, don't bother».

«Hmm, okay, if so», Seungwoo replays with a doubt. And he doesn't have time to say anything more before Junho approaches them.

«Hangyul-hyung asked me to change our places in cars», he says when he sees Seungwoo’s questioning look.

«Alright», frowning slightly, Seungwoo nods and searchingly looks at Seungyoun. «Nothing, you say?»

Seungyoun playfully shrugs his shoulder but says nothing in response.

~

They get caught in a little traffic jam on the way to the dorm, and Seungyoun nervously nibbles his thumbnail and looks out the window, exhaling contentedly as the car finally moves forward. Junho who sits next to.him glances at the strange hyung, who usually can't shut up. There is a strange tension around Seungyoun, and Junho feels uncomfortable so much that he even starts a conversation with Yohan to distract himself.

Seungyoun doesn't want to talk. The only thing he wants now is to be in the room he shares with Hangyul. He doesn't know what he's going to do yet, but he's sure Hangyul will give him a clue.

In fact, Seungyoun isn't planning anything like this, maybe he just gets Hangyul to admit that he was aroused because of him today. It would be foolish to do anything that could ruin the relationship between them. They still work together and he doesn't want to spoil the atmosphere in advance. And Seungyoun isn't going to, he just wants to tease Hangyul a little and then he'll make a joke out of it. After all, they're just young boys who are together with each other twenty-four by seven. It can happen.

But when he finally finds himself in the dorm and opens the door to their room, Seungyoun forgets everything he had been thinking about until that moment. Hangyul raises his head, and the smile immediately disappears from his face when he stumbles upon Seungyoun’s gaze.

«Oh, hyung, you're back», Dongpyo who is sitting on Hangyul’s bed smiles and screws up his eyes.

«We need to talk», Seungyoun says dryly, not even giving the youngest one a look. He stares straight at Hangyul, who cringes and it seems even holds his breath. There are panic in his eyes and a desire not only not to talk to the older guy, but even to breathe the same air with him.

Dongpyo is apparently sensing the tension building in the air; he looks at the hushed Hangyul, then turns to look at the equally silent Seungyoun. Then he says that he wants to chat with them too, something about _how great they danced together today_, tries to defuse the situation, but-

«Dongpyo, please, go out», Seungyoun quietly says.

«But, hyung, I just came in», the younger one whines and flinches when Seungyoun looks at him coldly.

«Dongpyo», he insists, and the said boy jumps out of the bed and asks no more questions as he walks around Seungyoun in an arc, finally closing the door quietly behind him.

Hangyul stands up too, muttering something about going to the shower, but Seungyoun reaches out his hand without looking, gropes for the lock, and closes the door from the inside, blocking it with his own back. It is a mistake to believe that Hangyul will be able to escape. They share one room, and Seungyoun knows that the younger has no chance to retreat. Especially now, when Seungyoun isn’t in the mood to let him go just like that.

«So... where are you going?» he asks, tilting his head slightly.

«What do you want, hyung?» Hangyul asks him instead of answering. There is a hint of weariness in his voice, but Seungyoun hears him stumble as he takes a step forward.

«I want to talk?..»

«Talk about what?» Hangyul tries to sound unconcerned, but he pulls back as Seungyoun takes another step forward, still blocking the only way out of the room.

«Like… About the fact that you were horny because of me?» Seungyoun says it nonchalantly and playfully raises his eyebrow.

«It was an accident», Hangyul shakes his head, admitting it anyway, and continues to back away, trying to find neutral words for a conversation on such a provocative topic. «You just were too close and-», he realizes that he braces his shoulder blades against the wall beside the bed and finally looks up, startled.

«Just as it is now?» Seungyoun lowers his voice, shortening the distance between them in one stride, and rests his hand near Hangyul’s shoulder. He’s slightly hanging over the younger boy because of the height difference. Hangyul takes a quick look at Seungyoun’s forearm and tries to wriggle out, but Seungyoun blocks his way on the other side as well. «As close as it is now?» he gruffly repeats, and Hangyul lifts his chin, meeting his gaze with less confidence than he would like to.

«Hyung, cut it out», he says, his lips trembling a little, but he still finds the strength to continue. «What do you want to hear? What my dick got hard on you?» he swallows. «Yes, fuck, I turned on like a schoolboy, but it was an accident-».

He pauses in amazement and watches with dilated eyes as Seungyoun's hand touches his chest and slides down almost to his stomach, grabbing the first button of his still-on black shirt to pull it slightly. Seungyoun slowly looks at it, squinting a little, and easily pushes it out of the loop. He doesn't know why he's suddenly doing this, he didn't plan anything like this when he came here, but he can't stop now. He _wants_ to continue.

Hangyul puts his hands on older’s shoulders, trying to push him away. «It's not funny».

«Is anyone laughing?» Seungyoun looks up at him, and Hangyul swallows involuntarily. He feels as his shirt press against his sweaty body again, and Seungyoun's hand slides over it lower, his fingers cling to the buckle of his belt.

«Hyung, don't do anything you'll regret», Hangyul says it trying to appeal to the common sense remaining in Seungyoun. He looks into his eyes and realizes it's too late. There is no common sense, or perhaps there never was. Seungyoun’s eyes are almost black and he looks at him in a way that makes Hangyul lose himself. He weakly bites the inside of his cheek as Seungyoun puts his hand down, ducking under the belt of his pants just a couple of centimeters, as he did an hour earlier in the corridor of the studio. Hangyul involuntarily rests his head against the wall, restraining himself with the last of his strength not to push his hips forward.

«It wasn't an accident», Seungyoun says confidently. Hangyul feels the older boy’s breath on his exposed neck and immediately comes to himself, straightening up and pressing his hands harder against Seungyoun's shoulders. He shouldn't let his guard down, it wouldn't end well. But when Seungyoun strokes his dick over the thick fabric of his pants, a groan unwittingly breaks from his lips. «Come on, just admit that I made you hard».

Seungyoun grins and touches Hangyul’s crotch again, eventually cupping the half-hard dick with his palm. He can't help noticing that Hangyul's hands are shaking on his shoulders, and his grip is tightening, but in this time Hangyul isn't pushing him back as hard as he used to. Seungyoun can easily snuggle up if he wants to, reducing the distance between them to measly centimeters. But he isn’t in a hurry. First of all, he wants to knock out Hangyul’s confession.

«Just tell me», he whispers close to younger’s ear and blows lightly into it, unable to restrain himself, feeling as the sensitive boy flinches in response. «How long have you been jerking off on me? Since the debut? Or, perhaps, from the position evaluation? Or…»

«S-since the group battle», Hangyul confesses, his voice is barely audible, but the older guy doesn't miss a word. Seungyoun's breath catches for a moment. He had no idea that the phrase which had accidentally slipped out of his mouth had a very real basis in fact.

«Wow», he utters it on exhale, slightly pulling back to look at Hangyul. «You managed to surprise me, tiger cub», he slightly smiles and finally reduces the distance between them, touching Hangyul’s wet neck with the tip of his nose. His lips almost slide over the younger’s neck as he whispers, «What are we going to do now?»

«I - I don't know», Hangyul says. His hands, which have let go of the Seungyoun’s shoulders, now squeeze the shirt on the chest of the older boy. They are so close that his hands are between their bodies, and Hangyul feels as Seungyoun's chest unevenly rises and his heart beats too fast. Hangyul doesn’t look at him, turning his head to the side and leaving on display his neck and collarbones, which catches the older guy’s gaze. Seungyoun doesn’t deny his desire and runs his thumb over the protruding bone. He asks suddenly:

«How about I’ll thank you for that?»

«W- What?» Hangyul squeezes it out.

«Hush», Seungyoun says, sucking the air through his teeth as Hangyul’s fingernails dig sharply into his chest. «Don't let go of your claws, tiger cub», he drawls derisively as Hangyul unclenches his fingers in fright. «I won't hurt you, will I?»

«No», Hangyul shakes his head, «But I don't-»

«You don't want to?..» Seungyoun interrupts, and his hand slides down again, squeezing younger's hard dick with the palm. Hangyul hisses, banging the back of his head against the wall, and Seungyoun, unable to restrain himself, wraps his lips around his Adam's Apple. He feels the guy twitches, resting his hands on his chest in a fleeting desire to push him away, but almost immediately gives up and pushes his hips forward instead. «Good boy», Seungyoun whispers and licks his neck with his tongue.

Hangyul's skin is slightly salty with sweat, and Seungyoun tastes it, then slides his lips over the exposed collarbone while one of his hands moves behind Hangyul's back. He contentedly exhales into the hollow between younger's shoulder and neck as Hangyul arches his back following his touch. He groans every time Seungyoun squeezes the hand on his dick, and blindly follows him with small steps until Seungyoun suddenly pulls away and pushes him in the chest.

The bed creaks as Hangyul, who hadn't expected this, falls on it, looking at Seungyoun, who remains standing. Devils dance in the older boy's slyly narrowed eyes, and Hangyul, terrified of the consequences, tries to stand up, but Seungyoun stops him halfway, pushing his chest again with his hand, and climbs confidently onto his hips. Hangyul swallows and raises himself on his hands as the older guy casually combs his wet black hair back, running fingers through it.

His bangs falls on his perspiring forehead anyway as he leans forward, his hands on both sides of Hangyul’s chest. Hangyul sees Seungyoun's arousal as he looks down to see their thighs touching. The crotch of Seungyoun's slightly looser pants visibly bulges, and he unconsciously licks his lips before looking up to find Seungyoun who looks back at him.

Seungyoun hesitates briefly, stopping his gaze on the open lips of the younger boy. He sees Hangyul's ragged breathing and feels his dick with his own ass, and it makes him grin before clinging to the younger’s neck. He wants to bite him all over, but he cannot, stylists like to give Hangyul too open clothes, and Seungyoun doesn't want Hangyul to have problems because of him.

_At least bigger than he has now._

Hangyul is lost for a couple of seconds. He wasn't blind and he noticed the way the older boy staring at his lips before kissing his neck. A ball of doubts begins to form inside of him, but when Seungyoun moves his hips, all thoughts immediately disappear from Hangyul’s head. He groans and hears as if through cotton wool, as Seungyoun laughs sitting on top of him and throwing back his head.

Seungyoun likes it. Hangyul’s battered appearance pushes his thoughts in a strange direction, and the hoarse, low moan which suddenly escapes younger's lips encourages him to continue what he has begun. He leans forward again resting his hands on the bed on both sides of Hangyul and catches the gaze of his clouded eyes. He only gets a smirk out of the corner of his mouth in response before he moves again, riding his ass over the younger boy's crotch, covered in the thick fabric of his concert pants.

Fucking through clothes is dirty and too defiant even for him, but Seungyoun likes how Hangyul moans at his every move, how his Adam's Apple twitches and his eyes roll. He doesn’t feel any embarrassment when he fucks younger’s hips, feeling Hangyul's dick pressing against him as if four layers of clothing don’t separate them. So when Hangyul suddenly lifts up completely and grabs his knees, Seungyoun lets him push them slightly apart. Such contact seems tighter, and Seungyoun doesn’t stop moving even for a second. He feels as fingers of the younger guy slide higher on the fabric, which clinging to his wet thighs, eventually ending up on his ass. Hangyul breathes heavily into his open neck, and Seungyoun lets him lead, obeying his movements.

Hangyul has rugged thighs and strong arms, over which Seungyoun slides his palms up to grasp yonger boy's shoulders in the search of support. The muscles of the inner sides of his thighs ache from the uncomfortable position, and thighs themselves soon begin to cramp, and he barely finds the strength to move at the original pace. So when Hangyul tightly squeezes his ass and suddenly bites above the nipple right through the shirt, Seungyoun clutches at his hair, painfully pulling his head back and forcing the younger to look at him.

«Tiger cub, when did I let you show your fangs?» he asks hoarsely and slightly narrows his eyes, looking down at Hangyul and not even thinking to release his hair.

Seungyoun decides to tease him, ceasing to move, thereby giving a little respite himself too. He feels his legs tremble and he is sure that in a little while he will lose all control over the situation, and he doesn’t want it at all, but when Hangyul suddenly clenches his fingers on his ass, pushing him forward, Seungyoun realizes that he somehow has lost it already.

«Hyung», Hangyul groans huskily, his voice is low and it rushes through Seungyoun's head like a ping-pong ball bouncing off the walls of his instantly empty mind. Even if Hangyul gets used to the tight grip on his hair, the neck in this position numbs quickly, and it becomes difficult for him to swallow and even to breathe. «Hyung», he calls him again, and when he finally gets through to the older’s mind, he quickly licks his lips and finally asks, _«Kiss me»._

There is a mute plea in his puppy eyes, and Seungyoun can't juxtapose it with the confident grip of the younger boy, who shamelessly continues to fuck him through the clothes. But he doesn’t think long and without letting go of Hangyul’s hair leans forward, drenching his open and glistening lips with a hot breath.

«Anything you want, tiger cub», he whispers and pulls his plump lower lip with his teeth before he presses to re younger's mouth. Their teeth chatter, and Seungyoun feels Hangyul moans into the kiss, almost gasping for breath from the pain and discomfort of the position. Taking pity, Seungyoun eventually lets go of the paint-scorched hair, cupping the boy's hot face with both hands instead.

He manages to move few more times, pressing his ass harder into Hangyul’s groin, licking his responsive mouth, when suddenly he feels fingers digging into his skin along with a broken moan, which he immediately swallows with a kiss. Hangyul stops him. He presses on Seungyoun’s pelvic bone the same way he did a couple of hours ago outside the restroom in the studio. And Seungyoun obediently pulls away, catching his bleary gaze. Hangyul is breathing hard, his face is red and his wet blond bangs plasters to his forehead. And Seungyoun can't help saying: «What's wrong, baby?»

Of course, he knows _what's_ wrong. Hangyul bites his swollen upper lip and looks away. He is completely disheveled and the heat from him spreads for a kilometer around. He still uncomfortably fidgets under Seungyoun’s hips, and the older boy doesn’t hold back. He lowers his hand, and Hangyul fails to stop him before Seungyoun slips it between their bodies, feeling the wet stain spreads across Hangyul’s pants.

«Don't say anything», Hangyul pleads in his low, hoarse voice, his eyes shuts. Just a second later, he looks at the older boy with his mouth slightly open in surprise when Seungyoun suddenly squeezes his dick with his palm.

«I won't», Seungyoun agrees even too quickly, twitches eyebrow and stands up, pushing off Hangyul’s thighs with his hands. His legs buckle slightly, but the older boy doesn't show it.

«Hyung, I-», Hangyul tries to follow him, but Seungyoun stops him with a look.

«No need», he says and goes to the closet, pulling out a towel. «You'll thank me later, won't you?» he asks it in his usual, slightly insolent tone, glancing over his shoulder to catch Hangyul's confused look and, in contrast, his confident nod. «That's good».

When Seungyoun steps outside the bedroom, he bites his lip and sighs heavily before heading toward a bathroom, holding the towel at the hip level. He is lucky, it turns out to be free, and Seungyoun immediately locks himself from the inside, throwing the towel on a washing machine. He closes his eyes for a second, then looks down and winces slightly as he shifts his weight from one foot to the other.

_The whole thing was supposed to be a joke, maybe a little bit a fanservice for their fans. And it was until_ it turned out that Seungyoun comes into his pants just from the realization that he brought his friend to orgasm.

Seungyoun throws his head back, banging it against the door, and softly, barely audible groans.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh. I hope it wasn't bad af. And I'm sorry. It was my first attempt to write smth on English.
> 
> So... I'm always open to comments, tips and curses. Feel free to write it down.  
And of course thanks for reading <3


End file.
